nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Random-storykeeper
~Welcome to my talk page!~ To get started, just click "Leave Message" at the right hand corner, then type away! A few things I'd like you to keep in mind: *I am mostly active on this Wiki from Friday to Sunday. *When leaving a message, remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~)! You can also click the handy signature button which will do it for you. =) *Add a subject line to your message; it helps keep your message from being mixed up with another user's. *In most cases, I will reply back on your talk page. *If we're having a back and forth conversation, feel free to post your replies below your original message. *Please don't remove any messages from my talk page, even if they are your own. Think before you type, and if something is outdated that you told me, just add it to your message. Thank you for the message in advance! ^^ About your suggestion We could include Billy from Super Treadmill. What do you think? 17:18, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The lonely adventures of a string of code that no-one understood Hey there. I come with good news - I have created a category called Category:Article needs image. It will (or should) contain EVERY SINGLE article that does not have an image in its Infobox template (example of an infobox: Template:Character). Cool, eh? It will help the people here find these pages quickly. But, I haven't got it fully working yet, and you can help me. If you see an infobox template (that doesn't already have this, so check), at the very bottom, but before the documentation (the explanation of the template's uses; usually enclosed in tags) paste in | | }||Category:Article needs image}}|}} as well as rename the template to "Infobox " as opposed to just " ", so in the case of Template:Character you should call it "Template:Infobox Character". This will help navigating around infoboxes for future use. If you do not like this idea, please tell me at my talk page; also, you don't have to help me, it's only if you want to. Note: I pasted this message on other users' talk pages, so don't be surprised if you see it elsewhere. 15:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Images or something Please don't. Naming them "Infobox X" helps enormously in differentiating between infoboxes and other templates, which will become extremely important when this wiki fully develops (and still helps now) due to the enormous amount of other templates. It is also just considered good wikiing practice - look at all the other wikis with 2000+ pages. This is helping the wiki's contributors in the future - I don't know about you but I don't want to be searching 500 templates and renaming the infoboxes. Let's do it now while we have a lot less. 07:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Poetry Remember when you left a message on my talk page about the poem I put up on my user page? You asked if it was meant to go with the tune 'santas coming to town' It was really not intend to since it was bout the cats version of santa and it would sound a bit strange to hear the poem about the human santa. Well write ya later:) Random-Kittykeeper aka Grammar Cat 20:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Whatever you posted on my talk page Sounds good. Sure, you can do it. -- 03:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Couple of concerns Yes I have noticed :P Infoboxes are quite different from other templates because of their use, and later on they will require some advanced functions that are either inapplicable or just pointless in all other templates. In the later stages of the wiki, when people become more demanding of the infoboxes and they become more and more advanced they will require a lot more code which is useless in other templates; quickly finding those infoboxes will be crucial in terms of implementing that code. Any changes that will need to be made to all infoboxes (and I assure you, there will be some) will again benefit from this. 08:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I... knew you'd ask me that, and I was planning to answer it before you did so, however I was too busy being violently sick :P My reason is that I put all the game categories, e.g. Category:Shooter Games into Category:Games, effectively making them a subcategory of Category:Games (go here and scroll down a bit to see). Therefore, anything already in a game category does not need to be in Category:Games, which should make perfect sense to you. If it doesn't, feel free to tell me why. 19:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Christmas Skin I'm making it, but I don't know if I is good mix games or better put each game in a chart. Actually I've finished a "section" with three mixed games: What do you think? 20:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello This is my first and last day. Bye. Ultra625 21:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Few days left... Almost cristmas! *Blueboy tries to throw mistletoe between TCG and RSK and misses* *Mistletoe hits Emitewiki2 in face* 22:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) PS. See my latest blog post! :TCG laughs and accidentally falls into my snow bunker* *RSK does his evil laugh* 09:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) *NOBODY appears* "Do you like a Christmas party in my cabin? It's cold here!" 19:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Kinda mean Hey, did you really leave that message on Ultra625's talk page a while back? That seemed a little harsh. He hates you now (See User page). The message said: Welcome Hello Ultra625, welcome the worst Nitrome encyclopedia, THANKS TO YOU!! We are appaled to have you join our growing community of users, and we hate you for that unneccesary edit on the User:Ultra625 page. Need help editing? Too bad. If you have any questions or comments, too bad. We hate you. LEAVE NOW! -- Random-storykeeper (Talk) 00:54, December 9, 2011 03:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Changes to the RFA requirements I think the RFA requirements should be changed. Why?. Well, one person could create an account, go around creating 200 pages by writing one sentence, and then applying for Adminship. Its as simple as that, as good grammar is easy, and underlining text, italicize and bolding it is easy, and they wouldn't have any blocks. What I think should be added is: * Be on the wiki for 2 months (by "Being on", it means often edit for 2 months (doesn't mean you edit every single day)) * (an addition to the wiki code section) and placing images in thumbnails. * 1,000 mainspace edits / 700 mainspace edits * Have at least 10 articles completed (completed meaning you have written everything there is to write about the subject) Do these seem okay to be included in the Requirements? -- 21:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Changes (and while your at it look at the purple text) From the options, Adminship whatever-you-call-it should last for two weeks. (No Subject) Will you please just stop deleating my pages?! RE to Two Things RE:Block They are multiaccount, also they said the three the same (now erased) message in a blog. "This is because Nitrome sucks". Whatever, you can remove the block if you want. RERE: Christmas Background OK, but I've not finished it (it's got four sections like that). 13:41, December 12, 2011 (UTC)